HOGAR
by Milkadreal
Summary: (One-shot/ lemon) Luego de una pelea con su padre, Chat Noir busca consuelo en Marinette pero algo más que palabras se cruzan en el encuentro.


**Advertencia: El siguiente texto contiene escenas explicitas y fuertes no aptas para personas sensibles. De igual manera los personajes no son mios... Obviamente.**

 **Disfruten la lectura!**

-¿Chat?- dijo dudosa.  
-Buenas noches- saludó haciendo una venia.  
-¿Qué... Qué haces aquí?- pregunta nerviosa Marinette.

La verdad, ni siquiera él joven sabia que hacia parado en la azotea de la chica azabache. Solo salió huyendo enfadado luego de haber peleado con su padre y él primer lugar que se le ocurrió, donde había sentido él amor de una familia, había sido la casa de su compañera de clases.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo con inquietud al ver a Chat Noir con las comisuras de los labios inclinados.

-No del todo, mi lady- admitió estirándose y mirándola. De repente se quedó prendado de sus ojos azul cielo coronado de sus espesas y oscuras pestañas.

-Cuéntame.

Marinette se sentó en una silla de madera blanca haciéndole señas para que se sentara a su lado, sonriendo, causando un extraño calor en él muchacho.

Chat estaba nerviosos ya que sabia que al contarle de sus problemas familiares, ella adivinaría su identidad secreta. Por un lado, estaba ansioso de decirle lo que pasaba, de sentir él apoyo que ella seguramente le daría. Pero estaba asustado de que ella le mirara diferente luego de saber quien era tras él antifaz.

-Tuve una pelea con mi padre- empezó algo inseguro-. Hoy es su cumpleaños y deseaba que pudiera pasar este día conmigo. Pero hoy apenas llegó del trabajo tomó su portafolio y dijo que se marcharía a Venecia por una semana. Yo le reclamé y él se molestó y... De repente estaba aquí- concluyó sin mirarla.

-¿Por qué aquí?

-Porque... Cuando intenté recordar algo bueno en mi vida, solo pude recordarte a ti.

Él rostro de la muchacha se sonrojó furiosamente y una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios.

-Gracias, Chat.

Entonces ambas miradas se conectaron, cavando en lo mas profundo de sus almas. Repentinamente las manos de Marinette comenzaron a sentirse húmedas y un escalofrío recorrió la nuca del héroe. Se sentía a gusto allí, juntos, sin nadie que los interrumpiera, solo la luz de la lámpara que colgaba de un extremo del tejado.

Chat noir expiró bruscamente al darse cuenta lo hermosa que Marinette se veía. Su precioso rostro pálido adornado de pequeñas pecas y un pequeño sonrojo rosa. Los ojos azul cielo ligeramente grisáceos y aquellos finos y perfilados labios casi rojos. Y él cabello azabache de reflejos azulados que enmarcaban él rostro de aquella bella criatura ante sus ojos.

"Hermosa"- pensó Adrien para si mismo mientras se acercaba lentamente a la chica, como si no quisiera asustarla.

A la vez Marinette se preguntaba ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta? Chat también es una persona, también tiene problemas y se siente triste y en ese instante, como un relámpago, un candido sentimiento embargó su ser.

Era consiente de su cercanía con él héroe y no le incomodaba para nada. Al contrario, ella también empezó a acercarse al rostro de Chat. En unos segundos, los alientos de ambos chocaron a escasos milímetros de distancia. Una vez más, azul y verde se conectaron por escasos milisegundos antes de que sus labios se rozaran.

Sus bocas se fundieron en un beso libre de cualquier pasión. Luego de pocos segundos se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas. Una sonrisa se formó en ambos muchachos aún con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas arreboladas.

Él momento fue interrumpido por él pitido tintineante del anillo de Chat noir. Una expresión casi asustada surgió en la cara de Adrien.

-¿Vas a marcharte? - preguntó con la voz ligeramente aterrada Marinette.

Se produjo un pequeño silencio antes que Chat noir se levantara de la silla, debatiéndose internamente si irse o no. Marinette bajó la mirada, resignándose a que Chat se fuera, pensando que lo que acababan de compartir, no significó nada. Marinette se levantó con los ojos ligeramente nublados y preparada para marcharse.

-Espera, Marinette.

Ella le miró acercándose a Chat.

-Solo, no te vayas.

La azabache negó con la cabeza y por su parte él asintió. Chat noir miró su mano la cual tenia él anillo con la última huella parpadeando, a punto de desaparecer su transformación. Adrien sintió como su transformación se desvanecía y tomó a Marinette de la cintura, abrazadola, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de el cuello y hombro de Marinette, aspirando el suave aroma a vainilla.

Marinette sintió la repentina ausencia de calor. Ella pasó las manos por el cuello de él, algo ansiosa de mirar. Suspirando, esbozó una sonrisa. Si Chat confió en ella de esa manera, ella haría lo mismo. Sin mirarle o soltarle, tomó una bocanada de aire.

-Tikki, transformame- espetó abrazando más fuerte al chico. Un destello de luz se hizo presente. Adrien abrió los ojos rápidamente al oír aquellas palabras, aflojando su férreo abrazo.

-¿Adrien?- preguntó la muchacha sin soltar al chico.

-Ladybug... Estoy feliz que seas tú, bugadoo.

Marinette dejó escapar un risa nerviosa. Adrien se acercó rápidamente a ella, besándola rápidamente. De repente él beso se profundizó. Adrien tomó de la cintura a Ladybug apretandola fuertemente. Ella rozó con sus manos él rostro del muchacho rubio.

De repente le estorbó el traje enterizo a ambos por la falta de tacto. Marinette abandonó él cuello de Adrien para quitarse los aretes y transformase de nuevo, guardándolos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Al hacer esto, ella acarició él rostro de él muchacho disfrutando del tacto de la suave tez de él. Por su parte, Adrien coló sus manos bajo la blusa de la joven a la vez que introducía su lengua entre los labios de la muchacha.

Ella gimió mientras sentía su estómago inundado de cosquillas. Introdujo las yemas de los dedos entre las hebras de cabello dorado, acercándolo a ella. Adrien sentía su cerebro en ebullición y su corazón palpitaba fuertemente. De repente se hizo insuficiente la cercanía de ambos cuerpos, querían fundirse en uno solo. Marinette se separó lentamente tomado aire a bocanadas, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la mano libre de Adrien.

-Cre...creo que empieza a hacer un poco de frío- susurró la joven con la voz baja-. Si... Quieres podemos- vaciló un poco-:... Ir a dentro.

Adrien asintió algo nervioso, sintiendo él mensaje tras sus palabras. Hoy al fin se cumpliría lo que por tantas noches habían soñado. Pertenecerle uno al otro.

Bajaron los gradas aun tomados de las manos y al encontrarse en él cuarto, frente a frente, se abalanzaron a los labios de él otro con necesidad. Adrien novio sus manos de la cintura de la muchacha hacia su caderas, rozando su espalda baja, haciendo que Marinette gimiera.

Esto hizo que Adrien tomara valor y descendiera por él mismo sendero hasta él trasero e la chica maravillándose de las sensaciones totalmente nuevas. Ella solo podía atinar a gemir despacio, sintiendo un nuevo sentimiento bajo su vientre, invitándola. El chico mordió levemente él labio inferior de Marinette despacio, provocando que se volviera mas osada.

Dejando atrás él nerviosismo, Marinette tomó el cuello de la camisa de su acompañante bajándola levemente, haciéndole saber que le estorbaba. Adrien entendió él mensaje y abandonó los labios de la joven para quitarse la prenda y de paso, la camiseta, mientras tomaba él cuello de la muchacha con sus labios.

Marinette se encogió en los brazos de él chico, extendiendo su cuello, dejando que él disfrutara libremente de el sabor de este, mandando descargas eléctricas al bajo vientre de Marinette quien repetía en su mente él nombre del chico que provocaba diferentes sensaciones en ella. Él calor presente en él cuarto de repente se volvió sofocante para la joven al ver él torso desnudo de Adrien.

Entre gemidos, Marinette tomo de los extremos su propia blusa y la alzó, sacandosela, dejando a Adrien prendado. Sonroja, Marinette se cubrió con las manos pero fue interrumpida en el acto por Adrien llevando sus manos por encima de su cabeza y pasando la lengua delicadamente por el cuello de la chica que hse mordía él labio para contener un jadeo.

-No te contengas- murmuró Adrien, haciendo un camino de besos hasta el oído de Marinette y susurrar-: Quiero oirte gritar.

Estas palabras estremecieron a la chica quien cerró lo ojos pensando en lo afortunada que es ya que sus padres salieron a su segunda luna de miel y regresarían pasado mañana. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una pequeña mordida en él escote del sujetador rosa pálido de la chica. Soltó una de sus manos, sujetando aun firmemente ambas muñecas de la chica sobre su cabeza. Con su mano libre, introdujo un pulgar dentro del brassier y la bajó dejando una de sus senos descubierto. Marinette soltó un jadeo avergonzado al sentir la penetrante mirada sobre su desnuda piel.

Adrien miraba curioso el monte turgente de carne ante sus ojos: pálido, coronado de una delizada punta de color de trigo con cúspide sonrosada. Adrien rozó la punta de pezón y lo apretó ligeramente, haciendo que la chica gimiera sonoramente. Sonrió sintiéndose satisfecho de complacer a su amor e impulsado por esto, llevó sus labios hacia la punta de él seno de la chica, liberando sus manos en el acto. Adrien, ansioso, bajo él sujetador de la ella y capturó uno de sus pezones entre sus labios mientras acariciaba delicadamente él otro. Marinette se retorcía gimiendo.

Adrien tenia la mente en blanco, sin pensar en nada más que no fuera complacer a Marinette. Sabia perfectamente que tal vez ella no le quería como él a ella, solo así explicaría que rechazara a Chat noir y evadiera a Adrien. Quizá de esta manera se diera cuenta de cuanto él la amaba. Hechizado, por él sabor de su piel y los jadeos incesantes, paseo la mano lentamente por él vientre pálido hasta él pantalón de Marinette.

Ella, con algo de cordura aún, tomó a Adrien de los hombros y le separó levemente.

-¿Adrien... Estas seguro?- preguntó con la voz baja.

-¿Tu no?- susurró temiendo la respuesta.

-Si, solo que...yo nunca...- Marinette no quería montarse películas pero una parte de ella dudaba de que Adrien nunca hiciera algo como eso. Como viajaba mucho y era popular entre las chicas.

-Descuida- susurró sonriendo-. Yo soy tan inexperto como tú.

Marinette levantó una ceja con extrañeza por instinto.

-¿lo dudas?

Ella balbuceo una disculpa pero él la calló con un beso-: No sé como voy a hacerlo pero voy a hacerte gritar.

Ella se ruborizó y desvío la mirada. A la pared donde relucía una fotografía de Adrien de una revista de moda. Abrió los ojos enormemente y aplicando toda la fuerza que tenia, giró haciendo que Adrien quedara bajo su cuerpo, le tomó él rostro y le besó, esperando que no haya visto ninguna de sus fotos de él. Adrien, algo turbado de la acción de la chica, recibió gustoso sus labios, acariciando la cintura de Marinette para luego tocar un poco más abajo, lo que hizo que la chica se arqueara y dejara de besarlo.

Curioso, dejó que su mano descendiera un poco más, llegando a la entre pierna de la joven, causando corriente eléctrica en su centro. Adrien besó su cuello y a la vez, acariciaba de arriba a abajo aquel lugar sintiéndole un poco húmedo, sonrió. Significaba que le desean tanto con él a ella. Entonces decidió colar su mano por él pantalón de Marinette, palpando su tersa piel hasta llegar al centro de su cuerpo. Marinette gimió apretando la almohada, se sentía tan bien...

Adrien, ansioso de poder tocar a la chica, desabrochó los pantalones de esta, estaba vez sin objetar. Los bajo hasta por debajo de los muslos junto con las bragas y tomó con ambas manos las nalgas de Marinette, le encantaba sentirla reaccionar a sus caricias. Bajó una de sus manos hasta él sexo de la joven acariciando, deleitándose con la húmedad, palpando los labios menores de ella, suaves y carnosos. Introdujo con cuidado un dedo en él interior de Marinette haciendo que soltara un grito pequeño. Deseoso de oírlo de nuevo, comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo.

Marinette colocándose entre él hombro y cuello de Adrien, lamió la longitud del cuello mientras Adrien bombeaba dentro y fuera de ella. Ninguno podía creer lo que hacían, ni siquiera en los sueños mas locos de ambos se imaginaba haciendo esto. Adrien metió otro dedo al interior de Marinette, incrementado la velocidad con la que metía y sacaba los dedos. Marinette lanzó un gritillo mientras apretaba las cobijas, sintiendo él clímax quemarle las venas. Respirando agitadamente, se dejó caer en él pecho de Adrien que acarició su cabeza, sonriendo.

Luego de unos segundos, Marinette apartó sus pantalones de una patada, quedando completamente desnuda sobre Adrien quien sólo podía pensar en lo hermosa que se veía. Nunca pensó en hallar a una muchacha que fuera mas bella que Ladybug pero... Ahora viendo a la criatura que tenia sobre él iluminada por la tenue luz, se dio cuenta lo ciego que estuvo todo él tiempo.

Siempre sentada a sus espaldas, jamás se imaginó lo importante que era para él. Tragó duro y la puso bajo su cuerpo. Ella se veía bastante nerviosa y él no tenía idea de que hacer. Algo aturdido comenzó a acariciar sus muslos y flexionarlos de tal forma que su cuerpo quedara entre las largas piernas de la chica.

Marinette cerró los ojos al sentir él erecto miembro de Adrien frotarse contra la entrada de su sexo. De arriba hacia abajo, pasando por su clítoris y estimularlo con la punta de su miembro. Marinette sentía como se arqueaba hacia él cuerpo de Adrien y su sexo se humedecía mientras que él chico sentía lava cubriendo su pene. Adrien le dirigió una mirada interrogante a Marinette y ella asintió.

Adrien se introdujo lentamente dentro de la joven, jadeando sonoramente sintiendo él placer más inenarrable. Cuando sintió que estaba totalmente dentro de ella, la miró. Marinette tenia los ojos cerrados, tratando de acostumbrase. No había dolido más de lo que un pellizco o un golpe lo habría hecho pero se sentía... Diferente. Adrien estaba algo asustado, tal vez la habría dañado. Pasaron unos segundos y de verdad Adrien necesitaba moverse, así que salió de ella y entro de una estocada hasta él fondo. Marinette dejo escapar un grito de sorpresa y plscer.

Él chico cubrió su boca con sus manos pensado que los padres de la chica subirían y los descubrirían en plena faena y él no creía sinceramente poder irse sin más.

-No te preocupes. No hay nadie e casa- susurró Marinette con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces por qué murmuras?

Luego de unos instantes, ambos rieron suavemente mirándose a los ojos. Adrien se balanceo saliendo y entrando lentamente. Sabía como era Marinette y quizá no decía nada porque le daba pena.

Pero los gemidos de ella le indicaban lo contrario. Él mismo gemía mientras empezaba a acelerar las embestidas, tomando a la chica de los muslos haciendo las penetraciones mas intensas. No sabían cuento tiempo estuvieron así, ni era consientes de los sonoros sonidos que producían. Ambos culminaron sintiendo llegar al clímax. De repente solo se escuchaban jadeos y respiraciones agitadas.

Adrien se dejó caer a un lado del cuerpo de Marinette atrayéndola a si mismo con un brazo, dejando su cabeza en su pecho. Estaban extrañamente cansados. Marinette fue la primera en dormirse, seguida unos minutos luego por Adrien.

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que él reloj sobre la cama de Marinette dio las 2 de la madrugada. Adrien despertó súbitamente despertando a Marinette por él bote que pegó. La chica se asustó y estuvo a punto de transformarse pensado que estaban en peligro. Pero entonces se percató de la mirada asustaba que Adrien le dirigía.

-¿Qué?- inquirió ella sonrojada dándose cuenta de la desnudez de ambos.

-¡Traté de hacerte salir con Nino!

 **Fin**  
Comentarios, favoritos y sugerencias siempre serán bien recibidas :)


End file.
